nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mastema Jubilee
Mastema is character made by the user Ztarhaven. Backstory Mastema was born in a island village near to The East, his father was a heavy practitioner of the forbidden dark arts, punishable by death worldwide. While his warrior of a wife was perfectly fine with the usage of such magic, he had to keep it hidden away as the kindom of The East greatly dispised it. When Mastema got to his younger years his father started teaching him the same magic along with the art of battle, kept hidden from even his wife. Overtime as he got better at controlling the dark arts, his father slowly loss control and was becoming overly irritable, early signs of madness. His wife became immediately suspicous and confronted him, she got him too confess and took the chance of telling the elders as to not let her husband fall to insanity. Of course as per usual he was sentence to a public exicution along with Mastema himself. She could not fight against the law by herself and pleaded for Mastema's release, to this they made a faux compromise and banished him from the village along with forever soiling his name as a potential danger... They let him bring supplies to defend himself and sailed out to The East and dropped him off in a forest. There he started his raiding years, and without helping his soiled name he resorted to theivary, fighting to survive in any way possible. He hated being treated like dirt from every person he met and as a final act of desperation he ran into a town to try and reach out to the people... only to be attacked by the locals, agressively. In a fit of rage he reverted into a beastly state and ravaged the small town with his dark magic, the people screaming "Yami! Yami!" as they burned in the black flames. That's where he got the nickname 'Yami' and after the news spread he was labled as a deadly fugitive, wanted posters cashing his death at 1,000,000 gold. He knew it was high time to leave the country for good and boarded a ship heading to the western kingdoms... WIP Appearance Similar to what he looks like Personality WIP Abilities Mastema is an excellent swordsmen, with 26 years of expierence and countless battles fought. With two sabres made from dark silver, along with light armor and chainmail made with the same material. He has a very graceful yet beastly fighting style, almost selftaught and unpredictable to most opponents. He also uses a varity of dark magic, unlike most dark spells his version is not purely evil. Infact it's found within all humans and is a part of their souls. This magic can take many forms, such as fire or lighting, and has incredibly versatile ways he can implament them into attacks. This type of magic is effective against holy and godlike beings, and seems to scale in power sligtly depending on his level of anger. (Being different from the usual 'darkness' it cannot be controlled by kinetic powers, however silencing spells can negate it) This primal dark power can bring out a beastly states he calls his "True Form", this form multiplies his power by twenty-fold! In this state he becomes a large mothman-esque creature with long protruding horns and two sets of arm, his voice deepens and echos in a sinister way, and he's surrounded by a light aura of fear that will make opponents wary of attacking (if they weren't already so~) Skills Swordsmenship - With around 26 years of experience and countless battles fought, he's a tough man to beat. Regeneration - The usage of his black magic allows him to regenerate much faster than your average human. Speed - His speed in both reflexes and agility is as far above the natural limit. Pain Tolerance - He's built himself up and can take quite a beating before succumbing to the feeling of it. Poise - With his tolerance he can take tons of punishment before even flinching. Determination - He'll keep fighting no matter what, even if he's half dead he'll keep on trucking. Armory Amulet of Gods - Stolen from the Goddess of Tears after he killed her, this amulet steals the souls of whose Mastema kills, although he only uses it for Gods specifically. He can 'activate' this amulet to heavily increase his power with their souls, however he relies more on his own prowess and only uses this power in emergency situations. Ring of the Inferno - A magical ruby ring that wards against the powers of fire, quite useful considering he wears metal armor. Forms Base Limited - Semi True Form - True Form - True Form (Beast Mode) - God Boost - Quotes Triva #It's technically pronounced "Muh-stee-muh", but I would prefer him to be called "Mast-ah-muh". #Mastema is the Jewish incarnation of Satan, but if I call him that or Lucifer that'd be too cheesy! Category:Characters Category:Ztar's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lawful Evil